


Superstar

by Hotgitay



Category: The Confidant (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daniel and Nigel share a moment





	Superstar

“Where’s Eden?”Daniel asked him 

“She’s out with some friends she’ll be back later”Nigel told him he raised a brow when his friend asked him about his wife’s whereabouts 

Daniel stepped closer to Nigel “You’ve always been a good looking guy Mr Superstar”

Nigel felt Daniel gently caress the side of his face he blushed unsure of how to respond to the flirting

”Thank you”Nigel smiled at him 

“A beautiful man like you ought to be shown off and desired taken care of”Daniel said suggestively 

Nigel could see the lust in his friends eyes next thing he knew before he could get a word out Nigel nervously giggled in response to the flirtatious advances 

Daniel inched closer his eyes focused on his friends lips 

Nigel’s eyes were locked intensely on his he watched Daniel as he stood in front of him 

Daniel closed the distance between them their lips met slowly Nigel was naturally taken by surprise 

Nigel found himself slowly kissing him back wantonly Daniel wasn’t expecting the other man to be so willing to reciprocate anything

Daniel held him close to him arms wrapped tightly around Nigel as he deepened their kiss

Nigel kissed back just as passionately 

Daniel began to kiss down the sides of Nigel’s neck affectionately biting gently at the skin as he did so leaving love bites

Nigel pulled away sadly coming back to reality “Eden needs me” 

“This isn’t over”Daniel growled seductively into his friends ear

Nigel's eyes locked with his he sent him bedroom eyes he was pretty much hot and bothered now feeling the rush from his tryst with his childhood best friend


End file.
